


You're A Shuckface ( But I Like You Anyway)

by orphan_account, RigorMorton



Series: Pining [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Thomas, Boys Kissing, Bully Gally, Bullying, Crushes, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Highschool AU, Kinda Fluffy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nerd Thomas, Pining, Top Gally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gally's the school bully. He picks on his fair share of "uncool" kids, but one in particular, gets the most attention - a kind of nerdy and meek Thomas.</p><p>He only teases Thomas because he has a crush on him and doesn't know what else to do about it.</p><p>The bully, learns he's failing in math and much to his surprise, the boy he's been tormenting and crushing on, offers to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're A Shuckface ( But I Like You Anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write this alone. This is a roleplay collaboration I did with starry--devil.tumblr.com I was Gally and she was Thomas. 
> 
> This fic is super cute and so much fun to write. Hope y'all enjoy :)

Friday, the day before the glorious weekend. After a week of projects and some tests thrown in, Thomas is more than ready to just curl up on the couch and read away. Today should be fairly simple- English essay, laid back P.E., then maybe some peace in the library. 

Gally leans against his locker, watching the awkward teen walking down the hall hurriedly. He finds himself watching Thomas a lot lately. He can't stand that little shit. Or…at least that's what he tells himself. The truth is that little shit, is all the blonde ever thinks about, and that's what he can't stand.

All he ever wanted to do was be close to Thomas, but feels it's completely unrequited. The first time he approached the other boy, he completely lost his nerve and ended up hurling insults and teasing the other, because that's all he knows how to do. Now there's a need to keep up appearances, so he just continues to torment the poor kid. In his mind, it's better than not talking to him at all.

So once again, he finds himself approaching Thomas, ready to act a fool as usual.

Clutching on his bag strap, glasses perched, Thomas isn't paying much attention to his surroundings. In the bliss of being deep in thought... well, he'd see shortly. Rather hear. How could anyone miss that slightly scratchy voice or hulking figure? 

Apparently him with only a few seconds to even process. Gally, his tormentor from day one. The last person Thomas wants to deal with. Inhaling sharply, he places on his best bravado. "Gally... m'not feeling for your klunk right now. Got more important things to worry about, so if you can just lay off this once..."

Gally smirks and knocks the stack of books Thomas is carrying, right out of his hands and laughs as they fall fall at the other's feet.

"Oops". He crosses his arms and leans up against the lockers. "Guess you're gonna be late." Gally shrugs. "You really should watch where you're going."

Late. Thomas is going to be late. 

This is the last thing the brunette needs, groaning from pure frustration.

No one is around to lend a hand, but even if they were, no one in their right mind had the guts to face off Gally. He's a shucking force of nature.

".. And you should really stop being an insufferable jackass," Thomas mutters lowly, kneeling down as he frantically collects the books. To be honest, the smaller boy isn't exactly sure as to why the blonde dislikes him. 

Had he done something to off put him? Surely he couldn't have, I mean, they'd only met that day in the halls... whatever the reason, it just translated into torturous days. No, nobody is informed. That'd probably count into some rough treatment and the last thing Thomas wants is to be pummeled.

Gally watches in amusement as the smaller boy scrambles to gather his books up. He can't help but lean over and sneak a peek at Thomas's bum, while he's bending over to pick up his books.

He gulps when he sees the elastic band of the other's underwear peeking out of the gap between his jeans and lower back.

Gally's surprised by how excited this makes him. He stares for a moment, his mouth agape before coming back to reality, suddenly realizing how damaging it would be if anyone saw him. 

He clears his throat and averts his eyes in any and every direction except for Thomas's ass.

The tall blonde, feels a little bad and he secretly respects the kid for actually smarting off to him. Although he'd never let it show.

Finally gathering himself, Thomas warily stands and gives Gally a calculated glare. "Now then... anything else? I'm already late as it is and would prefer to get this.. whatever it is, over with." Despite being the school nerd, his words were sharp.

Maybe TOO sharp.

 

The bigger boy looks down his nose at the shorter one, squinting. "That's all for now." Gally shrugs cockily. "I'll be seeing you later though." He adjusts the collar of Thomas's shirt for him and gives the other's cheek a few light, but intimidating slaps, before turning around to walk away. 'That went well.' He thinks to himself, of course not meaning it. The boy has no clue how on earth to go about, changing their relationship to a more friendly one. Although he wishes to God, he could.

Somehow while picking up his books, Thomas could feel the burn of Gally's gaze on him. How could you not? Striking blue eyes that could most likely read you inside and out.. he lightly shudders at the thought, adjusting his glasses before walking to class.

The brunette got off lucky this time. 

Perhaps it was due to him being a good student, with only a verbal warning this time. The essay itself was fairly simple, English sliding by smoothly.. although something was remembered; Physical Education. Shouldn't be bad, right? Wrong. Gally. They had that class together. 

Okay, having Minho and Newt lightened it up, but then again, they would wander off to who knows where doing who knows what. Thomas isn't the most athletically built, far from it, but he isn't a twig either. All the running he did to relieve stress has built him some nice calves and maybe some ass.

Not that he paid attention, oblivious as ever. Free day.. well, more like lounge about being lazy day. 

He does find a nice spot under a tree, far away from others and peaceful. Book perched in his hands, it seemed like the day is starting to brighten up. With his little luck, maybe Gally will be with his group working the weight room or something.

Gally walks down the field - hands in his pockets, kicking every rock that stands in his way. As if pining over some nerd ( that he could probably never get in a million years), isn't bad enough, he just found out he's failing math, and he knows what this means.

His dad told him if he fails one single class, he's being shipped off to military school. The thought alone makes his stomach turn. He'd rather run away and join the circus than spend five minutes in a school for wayward boys.

Unfortunately for Gally, he doesn't exactly have the greatest relationships with any of the kids smart enough to help him get his grades up. That's actually an understatement. The tall blonde has probably bullied all of them at one point. Not quite like he does Thomas though. That's the boy, he focuses his attention on. Although for a completely different reason than the others.

The stressed out teen sighs, leaning his back up against the wall of the building, closing his eyes in frustration, completely unaware that his crush is watching him from under that tree in the distance.

Thomas' eyebrows furrow at the sight of a certain blonde. There isn't that cocky air to him, in fact quite the opposite. Stress, frustration too? Something big had to occur to get Gally in such a position.

Well, being the nerd meant words between them traveled fast. Some others plop down not far from him, and with hushed whispers, "I hear Gally's crashing in Math. Deserves it if you ask me." This stirs him up inside. He should be happy, should not care, just go on with his life.. as if the smaller boy could do that. His mom had taught him to always lend a hand to those that need it, even if they're insufferable.

Bookmarking the page, he rises from his spot and inhales deeply. 'Look at the positives.. you'll fix out whatever klunk you have with him and not feel guilty for trying.' 

Although, deep down, it was much deeper.

Thomas has tried to deny it for months, but.. he might have been harboring a scorch sized crush on his own tormentor. How could he not? Gally is good looking, far more than himself. He'll never admit it though. Shaking his head, the boy clears his throat to get the other's attention. 

"U-... um, h..hi? I heard you were, well... I don't know if it's true but, failing math? I.. if you want, I could maybe help? O-only if y'want..."

Gally's so shocked by the other's offer, he doesn't realize his lips have curled into a slight smirk. At least not right away. He finally notices after a few moments and quickly clears his throat and turns that pleased smile into a scowl. 

He has mere seconds to decide what to do here. It's not like he can say yes, right away. That won't look suspicious at all. But if he immediately says no, then what if Thomas doesn't offer again? Then he'd have blown a chance that's being handed to him on a silver platter - a chance to actually be close and make amends with the boy he's been pining over for what feels like forever. It's risky…

Gally rolls his eyes and scoffs. "Well…. I guess." He throws his hands up, letting them fall back down. The guy's a terrible actor. His performance, probably not that convincing, but maybe subconsciously, he doesn't want it to be.

He has no choice but to put on a front but on the inside he's screaming. Gally will actually be alone in his house with THOMAS! Or maybe they'd go to Thomas's… Oh like it would even matter. All he knows is he feels like going to buy a lottery ticket after school.

Slightly narrowing his eyes, Thomas nods to himself. "Good then. How about my house, starting today if you want? My parents are going to be out late for some company party... i-if you want." It's amazing he's actually having a decent interaction with Gally. 

No insults, no rough housing. So amazing that those to witness it have mouths hanging down to their feet. 

His cheeks burn at the suggestion offered, eyes trailing to... certain areas. Shuck- not his groin. If Gally catches him looking there, he'll never hear the end of it. Or worse, maybe a punch. He got enough name calling for being gay. Inside though, Thomas is screaming like the blonde. The prospect of nabbing him alone with no interferences makes the brunette want to squeal like some damn school girl. 

'Play it cool, shuckface... you can't let him know you are crushing him badly.'

'Oh my God!' Gally screams inside his head. He's going to Thomas's house and his parents won't be there. 'Oh dear God…' The blonde finds himself feeling a little nervous. Gally's only dated girls before and is still coming to terms with his crush on a boy. Now he's actually going to be alone with him and he's not sure how to handle this…

The teen shrugs it off. Thomas would never have him anyhow. 'Nothing to worry about. You're just gonna go over there, study and come right back home. No big deal.' 

Of course, he'll have to be nonchalant about it. "Uh… I'm not sure if today is good for me. Gotta check my schedule." He says smugly. "I guess, we'll have no choice but to swap numbers, so I can let you know if I can make it." 

What is this feeling? Utter disappointment? 

No. No, Thomas isn't disappointed. He is sure though his face is showing it, fallen down somewhat. The small boy is almost comparable to that of a kicked puppy. Quickly regaining himself, he coughs into his fist.

"Understandable, let me jot down my number." Swiping out some scrap paper and a pen, Thomas quickly jotts down the digits and places it in Gally's hand. "Just tell me it's you and then we can schedule a date- n-not an a-actual date, I mean a date for the tutoring!" If he wasn't red in the face before, he sure as hell was now. 

It's pretty adorable, to see him flustered. Gulping thickly, Thomas clutches the book to his chest. "W-well.. I'll.. I'll be outta your way then. Nice talking with you." 

Gally's mouth is slightly hanging open. This kid is too cute. The urge to grab him by the collar and kiss him right there, grows stronger with every second.

The blonde takes a deep breath. He can't help but get the feeling Thomas actually wants to hang out with him. Gally knows that can't be right though. Why would he? Thomas should hate Gally with every fiber of his being. 

He closes his hand over the paper with his crush's number. Gally can't help but smile just a tad, because he knows for a fact, he will be going to his house this evening.

"Okay. Um…thanks. I'll let you know." He slaps Thomas's shoulder and starts to walk away grinning ear to ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It seems like he has a date for the keeping; dammit, no! This isn't a date, just.. just to help Gally in math.

Still though, Thomas seems to feel like there are butterflies in his stomach, cheeks heated. School seems to go by in a flash, thoughts going a hundred miles per hour. It's about three when that text arrives, stating simply Gally can make it. Address given (and maybe replied too fast), Thomas makes sure the house is in some order. Namely his room. 

Cozy, somewhat disorderly, but reeking of his laid back personality.. and, alright, some snacks in order. His school clothes were changed for a comfy sweater and sweats, hair mussed.

Checking around once more, the pang of the doorbell jolted him. "S-shuck, it's that time already?" Giving up on taming his wild hair, the smaller boy puts on his best smile.. which looked adorable as opposed to handsome. 

Gally's palms are sweaty and he paces the porch waiting for Thomas to answer. Luckily he at least wasn't early. He should've been two hours late with how crazy he went, trying to get ready.

Moments ago, the teen was rummaging through his closet, flailing clothes everywhere like a madman. He'd finally settled on a pair of Guess jean's ( that he only wears on special occasions) and he knew you can't go wrong with Ralph Lauren plaid.

Gally lifts his arms up really quick, doing one last smell check, to make sure he didn't sweat too much on the way over here. So far so good. All he smells is the designer cologne he insisted he needed, but is now having second thoughts about. It may come off is too obvious. 

Oh well. Too late now. The latch is turning and there's no going back now. Gally quickly stands up straight, trying to act as natural as possible, but when the door opens his heart sinks. He's WAY over dressed. 'Fuck…'

The scent of the designer cologne fills his nostrils, chills swarming down Thomas's spine. 

And, oh fuck, Gally is even more handsome than before. Cream colored cheeks soon fade into a slight reddish pink hue, a ball of nothing welling in his throat. He's almost forgotten how to speak with what entranced by Gally.

"Hello, come right in. I apologize ahead of time if my room is, ah, chaotic. I don't get much company." Thomas, motions for the other to come inside.

"Hey." Gally says as nonchalant as he can, lifting a lazy hand up as some sort of half assed wave.

The blonde steps into the, house taking a quick look around, trying not to be obvious. 'Oh my God, we're going to his room.'

'I should've dressed up more, fuck.. I look like klunk.' "Y.. y'look nice, I-I mean, better than me..!" Thomas stutters out, already hating himself for saying that.

Gally feels his face flush with red when Thomas tells him he looks good. His stomach flutters and it takes every muscle in his face to keep from smiling. Instead he raises a curious brow, even though he thinks the other looks really good too. 

 

Giving a nervous laugh, Thomas opens the door to his room. A bookshelf stands proudly by the window, posters hung up. A string of multicolored lights line the top edges of his walls, bed a tad messy. Blushing more, he clutches the bottom of his sweater shyly. "Sorry for the mess again, hopefully s'not too bad to get some tutoring done.." 

Gally watches the other and can't help but notice how easy those comfy clothes Thomas is wearing, would be to take off. Shaking his head back to reality, he walks into his crush's room - eyes averting to whatever they can quickly soak in. 

Pushing his glasses up,Thomas beckons the blonde over to sit on the love seat (given to him by his mother). 

Gally sits down next to Thomas, clearing his throat nervously. "Um… Thanks by the way. For offering to do this… I forgot to tell you that. He immediately realizes how out of character he's being right now. He instantly regrets the nice gesture and crosses his fingers hoping for the best.

Instead of confusion as the other might've expected, a smile. "No problem. Even if you can be an asshole sometimes, I'll still lend you a hand." Thomas chuckles softly, the sweater sliding down some on his right shoulder.

It was a little bit too big.

Gally is a fast learner, he soon found out. Thomas did his best to make the harder topics be explained in a more simple format, proud when the blonde put two and two together. Soon an hour passed and the brunette deemed it good for a break. 

"If you keep this up, you'll be flying through math like no one's business." Again, that infectious smile tugs his pink lips, sweater rolling down a little more. His coffee brown eyes can't help but rest on the bit of chest peeking out from Gally's plaid. It doesn't occur to the smaller boy that he's staring intently at that one spot.

It takes Gally a few moments to realize Thomas is staring. Probably because, he himself has his eyes glued to the oversized shirt, that's practically falling off the other boy. 

As soon as he catches himself, he shakes his head again trying to play it off, but he catches a glimpse of the brunette looking down at his chest. Gally looks down and remembers, he'd deliberately left the first three buttons undone, specifically for the purpose of catching his crush's eye and now that it has, he doesn't know how to handle it. Certainly, it can't be what it looks like. No that's too easy. 

Now panic sets in. Gally's first instinct is to revert to his old self - an asshole. He'll have to pretend to be repulsed and make a big scene. 'Yeah, that's it.' 

"What the fuck are you looking at?" He grabs Thomas by the collar, raising his fist like he's going to punch him, but that's not what he ends up doing. Nope! Instead he pauses, watching the other squint his eyes shut, probably preparing for the punch, and for some crazy reason, Gally's lips land on Thomas's mouth instead of his fist. No tongue at first, just a long soft peck. 

A punch is the first thing Thomas expected, eyes shut and body tense... no. No, he definitely isn't expecting to feel slight chapped lips over his soft ones. 

Even if the kiss is merely seconds, it feels like an eternity. Breathing somewhat shallow, heart racing a mile a minute, he grips at the ends of his sweater from pure nervousness. Not only is this his first kiss, but with his crush too. The panic in them is real. In both. 

Gally pulls away a few seconds after, feeling absolutely mortified. 'Oh dear God. What have I done.' He runs a hand over his head, stuttering and acting a complete fool. "I'm sorry. Oh my God, I don't know why I did that."

Thomas gains courage he doesn't know is possible. Firm expression placed on, small hands grabbing the blonde by his cheeks and pulling him down for another kiss. This time, he initiates it, still unsure as ever, but no regret lingering on the action. 

Even if Gally kissing him is an accident, and that he might be beaten into a pulp, it will be worth it for this moment.

Gally's in complete shock when Thomas's hands squeeze down on his face and warm soft lips meet his again. The little twerp is kissing him back… Who woulda thought?

The blonde always thought he'd seize the moment if an opportunity like this ever arose, but that's not what he does. He panics instead. Pulling away, he backs up, hands in the air, shaking his head.

"Whoa. Did you just? Did we just?" He takes a deep breath, turning away for a moment to ponder. 'Is this really happening?' Apparently it is….

"Fuck it." He mutters to himself as he lunges for the smaller boy, grabbing his collar again and planting a much rougher, more animalistic kiss on Thomas's lips - his tongue leaving his own mouth, prying the other's lips apart to slip inside.

Now this was a side of Gally he's never seen. 

Once that panic fades away, it's like a predator catching sight of its prey. Thomas moans on the rough kiss, not missing a beat in parting his lips. There was a battle for dominance, although he ends up submitting. 

There's something pure carnal about the way their mouths move aganist one another. Lithe arms wrap around the blonde's neck, loving every second of this. He wants more though, so much more. 

Thomas isn't ashamed to give a displeased noise when their heated make out session ended for air, glasses askew and hair messy. His pink lips now seem a bit red, bruised but absolutely alluring to witness. Coffee brown eyes shine with what could be described as desire. Pure and raw.

Teasingly, he licks his lips and feigns innocence. "S-shit, you're a good kisser..."

Gally chuckles at Thomas's compliment, making that 'yeah I know' face. He's not sure what to say. Hours ago these two were mortal enemies and now they're alone (in Thomas's bedroom no less), after just having kissed. If this isn't the most awkward thing ever, Gally doesn't know what is. The smaller boy looks so adorable - hair dishevelled, and looking up at him with those big, puppy eyes.

Maybe it's best to just not talk at all. The blonde grabs Thomas by the hand, pulling him into his chest - his hands wrapping around the other's neck, as his lips press softly to his crush's once more. 

Of course his first instinct is to throw the smaller one down on the bed and pounce on him, but he gets the feeling Thomas is probably pretty innocent and it appears that neither one of them had ever been with a boy before, and he's unsure of exactly what he should do. 

Gally doesn't want to get kneed in the groin or slapped in the face for being too aggressive and getting ahead of himself. Best to move slow. See where it leads.

In retrospect, Thomas is somewhat foreign to, well, this. He's never been with someone else - a virgin in every respect. This is his first kiss, first make out session. At this point, action is based on instinct. 

And he is thankful Gally chose actions than words. As if they could say anything right now. 

It's sort of odd thinking that this morning they detested, loathed each other, and now are making out on Thomas's bed. Their third kiss is softer, slower. His small hands rest against the broad chest, legs either side. He knows the basics of this- read about them, hell, maybe even seen some in videos.

Going all the way with Gally? He's unsure, but he doesn't exactly revolt the thought. Kiss broken again, his small hands go to hide the red tomato that is his face. A million thoughts are screaming. 

And the fact? He wants…more.

The other boy doesn't seem to be opposed to any of this, although it does appear he's nervous. Then again, so is Gally.

The blonde decides to test the waters. Slowly see how much he can get away with. One of his hands moves down to the hem of Thomas's sweatshirt, and moves up inside it, just simply touching the other's ribcage, running his thumb up and down the area. Gally's other hand leaves Thomas's neck and joins the other, under his shirt. This one rubbing over the front of the other boy's stomach. Subtle, yet obvious enough.

He takes note of how warm and surprisingly soft the other's flesh feels on his. It relaxes Gally a bit. His kisses grow softer and more graceful.

Those slight calloused fingers feel wonderful on his heated skin. Thomas is not opposed on this at all, welcoming by giving the softest of sounds. 

Thomas wants to please Gally as well, but like him, tests the water. Small hands undoing two more buttons on his plaid, fingertips ghosting over exposed flesh. Their kisses remain gentle as ever, merely exploring these new sensations. It's sort of addicting. 

His eyes look straight into the blondes, sparkling with that need. That closeness. 

To feel that concealed passion. Even if he is nervous, scared of messing up, the thought of Gally being the person to do this to him makes the whole situation better.

As the smaller boy, slowly unfastens the buttons on his shirt, Gally feels the tingle of his cock coming alive. 'Fuck…' He's never had an erection in front of a BOY. It's a strange feeling. 'Maybe he won't notice for a while.' He's aware this is wishful thinking.

Thomas's reciprocation, gives Gally more courage. His hands move out from beneath the shirt, to the hem, tugging it up his torso, hoping the other allows it.

Thomas's own arousal is building, though little by little. His first erection, and in front of a boy too. He pays no mind to it, not wanting to completely cave in and curl beneath his sheets. He allows his sweater to be tugged up, - raising is arms up for the other. Soon it's bunched at the tip of his chest. 

The chilly air makes his nipples perk some, causing the color on his cheeks to darken. 

A soft moan of appreciation is given when Gally's touches start. Those cool hands relieving his warm skin. "A-a..ahhh, G-Gally.."

Gally chuckles quickly before returning his lips to Thomas's, letting out a pleased sigh and feeling his own breath bounce off the other's upper lip. 

He gets that pesky, over sized shirt of Thomas's out of the way, flinging it across the room. His hands move up to the other's sides, up underneath his arms - the blonde's thumbs running circles over the smaller boy's already erect nipples. It's different…. touching a boy this way. Not in a bad way of course.

The blonde drags his lips down to the other's neck, wetting them with a quick lick, before placing soft, closed mouth pecks, just under his jawline.

His lips slowly part as they travel further down, closer to the collarbone - the tip of his tongue subtly teasing the salty, soft skin.

Oh shit, Gally's touches feel so good and this is only touches. 

Thomas muffles his sounds out of pure embarrassment, not even knowing he has the ability to almost sound like that of a female. Either Gally is shucking good or it is due to first experiences. He chooses the latter. This certainly is different. It is supposed to be an ordinary Friday spent reading, but transitioned into this.. not that he's complaining.

Glasses are placed on the nightstand at one point, and he's thankful for not having entirely bad vision. 

His mouth is graceful. Thomas is sure there will be marks in the morning, but right now he doesn't care. When a certain spot was teased, the smaller boy lets go a strangled cry.

The faint noises coming from the smaller boy under his touch, eggs Gally on - increases his arousal. He wants to hear more. The blonde gets braver with every second. His hand movements grow faster - more aggressive and rough. 

He pulls Thomas into his lap, without too much effort. His hands start out holding tightly to the other's back, pressing roughly into the skin as they move down his backside. 

Gally's fingers reach the waistband of those sweatpants, slipping down into them as well as the other boy's boxers, hissing as they squeeze the soft fleshy cheeks found beneath him.

He retracts one of his hands, reaching down in between Thomas's legs to palm over the bulge in his pants. Gally feels his own cock twitch at the surprisingly pleasant sensation in his hand.

It's like Thomas is floating on cloud nine, mind fuzzed from the pleasurable sensation.

Shakily, small fingers move with haste and fully expose Gally's chest. He's more muscled than Thomas, definitely eye candy. His fingers ghost over smooth flesh, mouth now placing butterfly kisses along his collarbone.

It isn't fair that the blonde is only touching. He wants to make him feel good as well. 

"F-fuck, s-....s'good.." He groans, cock twitching under the boy's palm. To edge him on further, the brunette does a little grind- testing the waters further. If this isn't enough, one sneaky hand played with the button on Gally's pants.

This whole thing started so innocently. Some curious kissing and exploring. But the suffocating tightness in Gally's pants, causes things to progress quickly. 

The blonde retracts the hand on the other's ass, to shrug off the rest of his shirt. It moves back up to Thomas's head. His long fingers squeezing the nape of his neck. He closes his eyes, enjoying the other's lips on his sensitive flesh. 

His other hand continues rubbing over the throbbing bulge between the other boy's legs. The hand on Thomas's neck, climbs a little higher, tugging harshly on the short brunette locks underneath it.

More audible moans, slip from his lips when the smaller teen grinds down in his lap. He shudders when Thomas's fingers fumble at the opening of his jeans. "Please do." Gally pants out, into the other's ear.

Teasingly, Thomas undoes the button slow, zipper pulling down inch by inch. He can feel how aroused Gally is, small hands now palming.

Thomas takes it a step further. With no warning, one hand traverses under the waistband and rubs the head of the other's cock. Those moans Gally creates is like music to his ears. More kisses are littered on salty sweet skin, tongue flickering occasionally.

His thumb rubs the slit, smearing the little drops of pre-cum. His own arousal is straining in the sweats, but right now, all focus is on the blonde boy.

Gally releases a sigh of relief when his fly is pulled down, releasing some of the pressure on his throbbing erection. 

His eyes flutter wildly when the other's palm rubs over the front of his pants, giving him the friction he so desperately needed. 

He chokes back a moan when Thomas's hand slips into his boxers - a warm thumb rubbing over the swollen tip, forcing an audible groan and an "Ah, fuuuuck" from the blonde. That's it. Gentleman Gally is gone. A thing of the past. Needy and beastlike Gally has taken his place, pushing Thomas off his lap and onto the mattress.

His greedy hands hook into the sides of the other's sweat pants, yanking them down to his ankles and over his feet, not even needing assistance from the smaller boy.

Thomas is the prey and Gally the predator looking ready to feast on his meal. The roughness, the pure raw passion? It turns him on more.

Thomas is soon in his boxers, although the offending garment is soon ripped away and leaving him bare as the day he was born. His erection is a decent size, pre-cum beading its tip. In a moment of being bashful, his small hands covered the organ. 

The smaller boy is at Gally's mercy though, no sign of wanting to stop anytime soon. 

Gulping, he gives a throaty moan when a pair of lips suck at that sensitive spot at the base of his throat. "A-ag..hnnn, fuckkk..."

Gally moves down in between Thomas's legs, stealing his lips once again. His kisses have gained more momentum. Sloppy and animalistic, but in a good way. Strong and passionate - his tongue practically fucking the other's mouth.

His hand wraps around the brunette's cock, running up and down - his thumb rubbing over the slit, every time it reaches the top. Gally's never touched one, other than his own, and the fleshy weight in his hand is oddly arousing. 

The blonde is unsure of what to do next. His chest is heaving against the other's - his heart racing a million miles a minute. He knows what sex with another boy requires, he's just not certain how far this is going. 

It's looking pretty good so far. The other boy is underneath him naked, after all. However Gally's nervousness doesn't find much consolation in this.

When in doubt, test the waters. He starts by frotting against Thomas's groin - thrusting his hips and rubbing their cocks together. His hand moves farther south, rubbing the pad of his index finger over the other's entrance. Not penetrating. Just to see Thomas's reaction.

By now, this is based on instinct. Going with the flow and seeing how it'd plan out. 

Keening back on the pillows, Thomas lets go a string of soft curses and moans. It feels so good, so fucking good. Pre-cum dribbles on his stomach, aching with desire. A jolt of electricity flows through his body at the finger rubbing his most sensitive spot.

"S-shit, Ga-ally..!" No- he can't come yet, not yet. Thomas grips the bedsheets tightly as he holds on the boiling pit of sweet release. He doesn't protest against their actions, in fact, encouraging them to take it up a notch.

It's surprising how everything just kind of falls into place. There's no need to map things out or make plans. Just feed off each other's body language, and it just all works.

Gally stops for a moment, slipping the finger into his mouth to wet it - his tongue mustering all the saliva he can. 

He releases his grip on the other's erection - don't need him coming too soon, and returns the finger. This time slipping it past the tight ring of muscle, immediately met with, slick wet heat. Lord knows it's tight enough around his finger. The blonde can only imagine how this feels to a…larger appendage.

Gally thrusts his finger in and out of Thomas, pressing in a little further each time - biting his lip, watching the other closely as his digit goes in all the way, till his knuckles are pressing deeply into the flesh of his backside.

They don't need to tell what the other wants, their looks and actions speaking louder.. and Thomas surely doesn't want to say something stupid. That'd ruin the moment. 

It feels strange to have something in him, discomfort clear on his face. Although after a few thrusts, Thomas is fluttering his eyelashes and moaning. It isn't enough though, no- he needs more. When another digit enters, it has a slight sting. That's to be expected, seeing as he's never done this. Well both hadn't. 

Thomas's back arches and he lets go a soft sob of pure ecstasy when Gally did manage to brush across a certain area inside him. Whatever he brushed past, Thomas wants him to do it again.

He lets go a quiet sound of disappointment when he's left feeling empty.

Gally withdrawals his fingers and stands up, to slip out of his pants and boxers. They come off quicker than they ever have before. In a matter of seconds, his knees are pressing back down into the mattress, hovering over back over the smaller boy.

He delves his tongue deep into the other's mouth, while he gives his own cock a few strokes, making sure he's as hard as he can be.

The blonde pulls his lips away from Thomas's for a moment, pressing his own together nervously. "Do you….have anything to, uh…make this go a little smoother?" Gally swallows hard and clears his throat. Saliva probably won't suffice. Not for a first timer, at least.

Blinking, Thomas gulps thickly- that's right.. going in dry would be bad. Very bad. 

Pushing Gally up so he could squirm his way from beneath, the brunette opens the nightstand drawer and pulls out a tube of non-scented baby lotion. It isn't proper lubrication, but it's probably better than nothing. "I have this... s-should do the trick."

He hands it to Gally, taking his spot and spreading properly for the blonde. It's sort of erotic to witness - the school nerd, bare and aroused under the school bully. No one in a thousand years saw this coming, them about to have sex. 

It's a thrilling prospect though. With half lidded eyes, he observes Gally.

Gally flips the lid open and squeezes the pink cream onto his palm. It's cold at first, so he rubs his hands together, before running his coated hand up his shaft, hissing as the cool lotion slicked up his flesh.

With the remnants still on his finger, he uses it to rub some of the lotion over Thomas's opening. Whether it will make a difference, he's unsure, but it can't hurt.

The blonde takes hold of his cock and presses the head up against the other's hole, pressing in gently - muscles already protesting. He fights the urge to just dive in and pound Thomas into the mattress, but that's being too greedy.

Gally pushes in, just far enough where the head of his cock disappears, moving gently to let the boy open up for him.

Biting his bottom lip, Thomas does all he can to breathe and relax tense muscles. Hissing, inch by inch Gally is filling him, the sting heightens to whole new levels. He's never had anything this big in him- cut that, anything inside. The pleasure isn't prominent at first. 

Thomas can't help the tears that well and when he sees the other probably going to panic, "D-don't... I... I-I c-... can handle t-this..." One annoying trait he possesses is that of stubbornness. There is no way in hell he'd back out. 

Besides, the extra cream applied to his stretched hole beforehand does wonders on making this easier.

With time, pain dissolves into pleasure and he weakly bucks his hips. Small hands reaching up to bring the boy's mouth upon his own for a fevered kiss.

The other's lips on his, are an added sensation to the already great feeling, Gally is experiencing. His cock completely encased in slick heat. The velvety walls running up the sides of his shaft are almost suffocating, but in the best way possible.

He picks up speed, just a tad when he notices Thomas's change in body language - more relaxed, his face no longer wincing and what sounds like pleased moans emminating from the brunette. 

Apparently, the pain has begun to cease and pleasure is starting to surface. The blonde tries to help things along, placing a hand to the other's inner thigh - a distraction of sorts, and he keeps a slow, steady rhythm. Thrusting his hips gently, but all the way in, in hopes of hitting Thomas's sweet spot. 

Even with the slow rhythm, it still feels so good. So much so, that it's hard to concentrate on anything else - process a coherent thought.

By this point, Thomas's thought process is mulled over with pure, raw ecstasy. His erection is pressed firmly against his belly, a leaking mess. Thin sweat coated their bodies as the temperature around them heated. 

Thomas is pleased that at least Gally is being a gentleman in holding back from pounding him. That has to take A LOT of restraint. Yet, even if he is taking it slow, the smaller boy craves more. "A-AGhh, d-de.. -eeper.., please" His legs spread a little more to accommodate the request.

And, oh god, when the blonde brushes against his spot, Thomas cries out. Eyes shoot open, head keen as stars dance in his vision. Having the real thing is so much better than fingers.

Blunt nails trail down Gally's backside, no doubt leaving marks in their wake.

The scratching down his back is far more pleasurable than it is painful. It actually gets Gally going even more. 

The blonde digs his knees into the mattress further - one arm sliding underneath Thomas's back for leverage, and his other hand taking hold of the other boy's cock, sliding his closed fist up and down it with ease. There's still a trace of lotion on his hands, allowing fast, smooth strokes. 

He picks up speed, quite significantly - quick snaps of his hips make the mattress dip underneath them and omit a squeaking sound from the bed, that's surprisingly arousing.

His eyes flutter - obscenities slipping from his lips as those smooth, tight walls squeeze him so perfectly. 

It's arousing to hear such filth pour from Gally, how his his face twisted from the pleasure.

The added feeling of having his cock stroked with each thrust just makes Thomas whine and tremble beneath the larger boy. 

Feeling rather cheeky in that moment though, his walls tighten around the other - mock innocence playing on his face. He knows exactly what he's doing though. Asking silently to be, well, pounded almost. Thomas soon learns to not mess around with the blonde. 

He can feel the difference immediately and it makes him hiss through clenched teeth, nails surely drawing some blood. 

He's too dazed and on cloud nine to care, throat going to go raw with the loud moans and cries of the boy's name. 

Thomas's pit starts coiling.

Gally sees stars when those inner walls clench around him. Taking the hint, he sits up straight on his knees and slips his arms underneath Thomas's thighs - lifting the other boy's ass up off the bed, allowing him a better angle to go to town.

He knows he's dangerously close and better step up his game if he doesn't want the other to be lagging too far behind.

The blonde immediately feels the difference of the new position - hitting deeper into Thomas, and his cock being completely swallowed up.

It only takes a handful of hard thrusts to push him over the edge. That warm pooling in his lower belly, spreads quickly through his entire groin, making Gally groan and spasm, releasing into the smaller boy beneath him. 

When Gally spasms inside of him, that's when he loses it. Back arching and a drawn out cry of the others name, Thomas's walls clench down on the cock and milk it of every last drop. His own release splashes onto him, white spots dancing in the boy's vision.

Never has he felt such euphoria.

Panting harshly, his small body relaxes upon the mattress, thoroughly fucked. His mind is still coming down from the pleasure high. 

After a few moments of silence, Thomas finally finds his voice- even if it's raw. "T-... that was.. good." It's lame, his comment. Bit it's all he can really muster right now. 

Now the question is, what does this make them? Surely they aren't bitter enemies anymore.

Gally's spent. He's sweaty, tingly all over, and has traces of the other's orgasm, running down his stomach - not that he minds at all. It actually felt quite delightful when the thick, warm liquid hit his flesh.

He pants out a small giggle at Thomas's words. 'He's just too cute.' Cute enough to melt the large bully's heart of stone. 

The blonde slowly retracts his cock from the other's body - wincing from the sensitivity he's feeling, and falls back onto the mattress - the cool sheets underneath his back, is a welcomed sensation.

Gally lies still for a moment, gathering the courage to swallow his pride for once. He turns onto his side, facing Thomas, propped up on his elbow. "I'm sorry… For…you know…everything. I never hated you. Quite the opposite, actually."

'Did... did he apologize?' Blinking, the smaller grabs a larger hand in his small one. "Heh... I knew ya weren't a total klunk. Just had to get past those shucking walls."

Thomas places on his infectious smile, big coffee brown eyes twinkling in appreciation. To think in a matter of what, two hours maybe, he'd finally get on good terms with Gally. "So... what does this mean? You and I? D... does it make us, u-um.. boyfriends?" 

The last part is softly spoken as if scared this will be just a one night thing. A fling.

His heart aches at the thought and he tried to push it away. The blonde might've been a huge asshole, but he couldn't be that heartless.. hopefully.

Gally sits up quickly, looking astounded. "You would want to be my boyfriend after everything?"

The blonde really wants to kick his own self in the pants now, thinking about all the terrible things he had said and done - every single one of them flashing before his eyes. Thomas should blow him off after tonight. That's what he'd deserve.

 

"I acted like a total klunk." Gally chuckles. "I just liked you and had no idea how to deal with it, other than to pick on you. Very elementary school of me, I suppose." He shakes his head and lies back down.

"I guess you forgive me, then?" 

True. Gally did make Thomas's school year a living hell, days where Thomas just wanted to rip his hair out and scream into the sky.. however, for this moment, all of that doesn't matter. To prove it, he steals a quick kiss and smiles weakly. 

"Yeah... I forgive you. What's it gonna mean though? At school and all.. I understand if you have an image to keep up." The small boy utters, looking at the blonde with curiosity. People often make a big deal when it comes to stuff like this. He can't imagine the expression on Minho's and Newt's faces. 

At the same time, he doesn't care. He.. loves, or is it likes, Gally?

He is actually pretty nice once you got past his guards. It's also a bonus in that he admitted to the things he'd done in the past.

Gally's filled with relief that, Thomas doesn't hold the mistreatment against him. He really does feel awful. If only he'd known the other boy liked him too. All this bully nonsense could have been avoided. 

He feels unworthy of the other's affections. Gally may have been the more popular jock, but Thomas ips a much better person. Too good for him, that's for sure.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to bully you anymore." Gally laughs. He supposes maybe Thomas means if they'll show affections at school, but he's not positive. He can only imagine the looks they'd get from just simply sitting together at lunch. It was common knowledge, they were enemies. The blonde chuckles at the thought.

He rolls back over onto his side, facing Thomas once more. "What would you like things to be like at school?" 

Thomas wants to display those simple affections, whether it'd be pecks or holding hands.. but, not at the cost of letting his lover get teased or even bullied by the other jocks.

No, Thomas doesn't want to be selfish. "Like... like normal couples, but I'm fine if, I guess, you pretend to hate me again. I don't mind, really. Don't want you to give up your status for someone like me." His lips curl into a small smile, almost meek.

The small boy would do anything to please Gally- anything. Even if that meanslllll to pretend being enemies.

Gally looks at Thomas sideways. He'd have to be a bastard to do such a thing - pretend he hates the smaller boy, after just taking his virginity. He's also a bit disturbed that Thomas would put up with that. The blonde wants to lecture him about how he's better than that, and shouldn't ever let anyone treat him like that, but now's not the time. Instead, he just shakes his head.

"I'm not going to pretend I hate you. Especially since I never really wanted anyone to think I did. I just panicked and started being mean, instead of flirting and then there was no going back." He strokes the side of the other's cheek. "I'm perfectly fine with publicly burying the hatchet." Gally laughs.

Thomas's eyes beam- Gally is willing to bury it, to not pretend for image? The small teen curls closer to his boyfriend, giving his cheek a sweet kiss. "I'd like that, to bury the past." Thomas chuckles softly, enjoying the warmth the other gives. It feels nice to not be yelling or fighting for once. 

He remembers then. His parents, 'shit- what time is it?' Checking the clock on his wall, the brunette groans.

"Dammit, my folks come home in an hour.. if they see us like this, I'd never see the light of day again." He huffs and hides his face against the broad shoulder. There's nothing more that he wants than to just cuddle with the boy all night long.

"Yes, I suppose the sight of us lying in bed naked with a bottle of lotion by the bed, might be quite shocking for them." Gally snorts and musses the other's hair, playfully.

It is quite a shame the kid lost his virginity and can't spend the night with the boy he gave it to, but that's highschool for you. Parents tend to frown upon their kids having sex under their own roof. Understandable, he supposes. 

"If they happen to come home before I can slip out of here, they'll just think I'm a new friend." He laughs. "Well, provided we have clothes on. In a way, it's kind of an advantage, having a relationship with someone if the same sex. Nobody suspects a thing." Gally gives Thomas a playful wink, before sitting up to slip his boxers back on.

Snorting at that, Thomas does his best to put back on his clothes. It's sort of difficult when his ass is so sore. "I'm gonna have to probably make up an excuse as to why I have a slight limp." Thomas is thankful that his parents don't pry too much for information and just take their son's word. 

What Gally said is true. No one would suspect them of doing something like that, same sex and all. Which means kisses and all sorts of other fun activities- if you can call them that. 

"So then... I'll see you soon?" The brunette boy asks, fingers fumbling with the edge of his sweater. It's an adorable sight.

"Ha!" Gally laughs. "It's a good thing it's the weekend, eh? You wouldn't want to walk down the halls bowlegged."

The blonde finishes zipping up his jeans, before slipping back into his shirt, beginning to fasten the buttons. He still finds it hard to believe that just happened. He had sex with a BOY. Not just any boy either - the one he'd had a crush on since the school year started - the one he thought he didn't have a shot in hell with. It's pretty overwhelming.

Gally finishes the last button and straightens his collar. "Well, if you're not busy and wanted to do something over the weekend… If not, I'll see you on Monday for sure."

Rolling his eyes, Thomas places on the glasses and deems himself looking fine. "Yeah, really.. I'd have to check in with my parents to make sure they've got nothing planned that involves me." 

It's still surreal to him- he's lost his virginity to his former bully crush. It's a nice flutter in his chest, swarming with many emotions. Standing on tip toes, a soft peck is placed on the blonde's cheek. "Mmm... good that. Don't fix your hair. It looks hotter this way." 

With a cheeky grin, he hugs Gally close and breathes in the comforting scent. Yeah, Thomas could get used to this.

Gally's arms wrap around the smaller boy, and he can't help but grin just a tad. Especially since Thomas can't see his face right now. 

When their bodies part, the tall blonde slips his finger underneath the other's chin, lifting it up slightly. "I dig the glasses look. A lot actually." He winks. Those nerdy glasses are in fact, part of Thomas's charm - one of the things that made Gally take notice of the boy in the first place.

"I'll see you later, eh?" The taller boy leans down and places a soft kiss to the other's lips, holding Thomas's face by the chin.

Nodding, Thomas reluctantly watches the blonde go off on his way. It feels.. sorta empty without him. He plops down on his bed, grabbing the book off his nightstand - a good distraction from thoughts of his tall drink of water, that he already misses.


End file.
